ruerepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Raw materials
=Raw materials and regions= Raw materials are placed in some specific regions through the world by the admin. If a raw material company is created in a low or medium region for their required raw material, then the company will be less productive. Workers don't have to be in a region where they work but they must be citizens of the country that the company is placed in. * List of all the regions and raw materials =Raw materials in the game= Each product industry needs a specific raw material: * Food - This industry uses grain as its raw material; * Gifts - This industry uses diamonds as its raw material; * Weapons - This industry uses iron as its raw material; * Moving Tickets - This industry uses oil as its raw material; * House - This industry uses wood as its raw material; * Hospital - This industry uses wood as its raw material; * Defense System - This industry uses wood as its raw material. Raw materials are consumed (in the case of Manufacturing and Construction industries). For each unit of Productivity, one unit of raw material is consumed. Regions rich in raw materials increase the productivity inside a company. If the productivity of the employee is larger than the amount of raw materials needed then the real production will be limited by the amount of raw materials available. Productivity Points To create 1 product the necessary 'production units' are: * Food - 1 unit * Moving - 10 units * Gifts - 2 units * Weapons - 5 units * House - 200 unit * Hospital - 2000 unit * Defense System - 2000 units * Raw materials - 1 unit Raw Material Usage In order to create one unit of a 'product, a '''company will need:'' * for 1 production unit of a Q1 product - 1 unit of raw material * for 1 production unit of a Q2 product - 2 units of raw material * for 1 production unit of a Q3 product - 3 units of raw material * for 1 production unit of a Q4 product - 4 units of raw material * for 1 production unit of a Q5 product - 5 units of raw material Raw Material Qualities The 'quality' of raw materials: * Q1 raw material = provides 1 unit of raw material * Q2 raw material = provides 2 units of raw material * Q3 raw material = provides 3 units of raw material * Q4 raw material = provides 4 units of raw material * Q5 raw material = provides 5 units of raw material Recommended Employees Number of recommended 'employees' in each industry: * Food - 10 employees * Moving - 10 employees * Gifts - 10 employees * Weapons - 10 employees * House - 20 employees * Hospital - 20 employees * Defense System - 20 employees * Raw materials - 10 employees Buy and Donating Quick Tips * Only Companies and Organizations can buy Raw Materials. * Companies can only buy the type of Raw Material that it uses. * Once Raw Material is inserted into the Manufacturing or Construction Company it can't be removed or transferred. * Organizations can buy all types of raw materials any where in the world and donate it to one of it's companies. * Raw materials can only be donated from Organizations to Companies. * Raw materials stock in Raw Material Companies can not be donated. * To use the stocks produced in your Raw Material Company you must first put the stock for sale on the market. Then use your company or your organization to buy the Raw Material. * Companies can only buy Raw Materials in the country that it is located. Категория:Economy Категория:Economy